


It Was For a Case

by drwilliamsherlockscottholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's For a Case, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes/pseuds/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has just come back from a case with an unusual souvenir, a broken bouquet and to add to it he isn't behaving normally (or as normal as he can be)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was For a Case

You knew you couldn’t hide it anymore but you didn’t know what he’d do when he found out. You’d lived below him and John for almost a month but you’d known John for years. You’d never felt like this with anyone, ever. You looked over from the sofa and at his empty chair. What time would he be home? Was he ok? Did he care about you? 

Fast forward 2 hours later and you looked up. You had just started reading your book when you heard a bang and a familiar voice shout:

“ _ **It was for a case**_ ”

Oh god, you thought back to the last time he said that, within a month he’d killed someone and it was all over the news. Hey, at least it meant the rent for 221C was cheap. You heard footsteps begin to climb the stairs.  **Pound. Pound. Pound. Pound**. He was almost at the door and your heart felt like it could burst. You couldn’t breathe and didn’t want to, wondering what he had done now.

The door burst open. In came a dishevelled Sherlock, moping, clutching a battered bouquet of flowers. He looked, upset? You couldn’t tell. You were never any good at telling things like that. He went straight into the kitchen and threw the flowers into the bin. Why did he have flowers? You thought it best not to ask. The door opened again, if only a little this time and you saw a head peeking in, closely followed by a body. John. Doctor John Watson. He looked at him and then turned.

“Y/N, how long have you been here?” John asked you, forgetting it was him that invited you over and then following Sherlock’s coat on a case.

“Since you invited me, oh I don’t know 5 hours ago?” You answered, not bothered at all. You liked being wherever he was, wherever Sherlock had left his mark.

“And you stayed? That’s dedication” He remarked, people usually left when they did, or they followed but you knew you would probably just get in Sherlock’s way so you left them to it.

You could have sworn you heard Sherlock laugh, even if it was just a little. Was it because of you? And why did he have those flowers?

“So what case was it for, Holmes?” You loved his name, William Sherlock Scott Holmes but you knew he didn’t. He didn’t mind who called him what, except you. He only seemed to care about your opinion, and John’s of course, but you were just friends, nothing more.

He looked up at you, and said simply

“Y/N, it’s Sherlock, not Holmes, or Will, or Sherly and definitely not Shezza. Please, just call me Sherlock.”

Then continued looking down his microscope. He didn’t know you could see him from the sofa and he certainly didn’t know you were smiling right now.

“So, SHERLOCK,” you said, putting emphasis on every syllable in his name and making sure he knew what you were doing, “what case was it for?”

“Was what for?”

“The flowers, the ones you threw not so elegantly into the bin. The ones that looked destroyed when you walked in”

“Nothing important. I’m not sure you’d find it very interesting…” He trailed off, was he blushing? No, the great consulting detective didn’t get embarrassed, did he? 

John shuffled around and coughed. He looked around and smiled. What? Was it that obvious that you Y/N Y/L/N had fallen for the great consulting detective? Of course, you hadn’t meant to. You didn’t want to. It just happened.

“Tell her Sherlock, she won’t mind.”

John was met with a very short answer,

“No.”

“Why? Stop being so moody.”

“Because it’s not right, I planned it perfectly and now it’s all gone to waste” He quickly glanced at the flowers the stood upright, stopped peering down his microscope and said “I’m going out”

He pulled on his coat and swiftly left, only to be followed by John shouting, “Sherlock come back! It’s almost 11 o’clock!”

He came back almost half an hour later, you were still sitting, reading your book as if nothing had happened. As if Sherlock hadn’t run out shouting about how “it wasn’t perfect” whilst John shook his head. But when he did come back, he had flowers. Roses, red, lavender and yellow with red tips. You knew what they meant, red was for love, lavender for love at first sight. Why  ** _those_**  colours? 

He’d certainly cheered up anyway. He was grinning to himself. You loved it when he was this happy. You loved seeing him smile. You loved him. But he’d never know and worse, he’d never love you back. Just as you thought about this John walked in, grinning from ear to ear and began to make himself a cup of tea. It was strange he wasn’t in his pyjamas but you thought nothing of it, he was probably just checking on Sherlock and making sure he got home alright. 

Although, surprisingly you weren’t tired. It must have had something to do with the amount of late nights recently. 

“Another case, Shezza?” you laughed. His face turned into a frown then flashed back.

“A very important case, and you know my name Y/N, do try and use it” he retorted but couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Sorry SHERLOCK,” you said again, reminding you of only half and hour earlier “So, is it the same case or a different one?”

“The same, but I think I might have solved it this time”

“So you hadn’t solved it before, my my Sherlock, you’re slacking” you joked just as you always had, but you saw hurt on his face, unlike something you’d seen in him before, before he quickly covered it up with a laugh

“Just say it already!” John interjected, “Sherlock, come on, you’ve got everything you need just do it!”

“But what if…” Sherlock trailed off, remembering you were in the room. 

Moving from the sofa for the first time in almost 6 hours, you stood up, curious,

“But what?” You asked, delicately. 

“But what if she says no?” Sherlock said, clutching the flowers to his chest, his eyes welling up with tears.

So Sherlock had a girlfriend. Great. You felt a pang in your chest as your heart was torn in two. You didn’t ask to fall in love with him. You didn’t want to. It just happened and now here you were hurting all because you fell in love. You knew why people said keep your enemies closer, friends couldn’t hurt this much from far away. You felt your eyes mirror Sherlock’s and begin to fill with tears.

“No, don’t cry Y/N” John said as he rushed to your side, “just tell her Sherlock”

Your ears pricked up and you stopped frozen in time. Did John just say that? 

_Tell her Sherlock_

_Tell **her**_

“Y/N, I wanted to ask you to dinner, I really like you and I love spending time with you and I adore your company” Sherlock’s voice sounded distant as his right hand moved the flowers away from his chest and offered them to you.

“And?” You heard John say, pulling you back into reality

“ **And I love you** ” he said handing you the flowers. You were speechless “Y/N? Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is”

You took hold of his scarf and pulled him close, then he moved and kissed you. His soft lips gently brushing yours and then crashing onto yours.

And that’s how it began four years ago, you and the world’s only consulting detective and that’s how it finished now, with him on one knee saying

“It was the best case and it always will be, so will you marry me Y/N?”

You didn’t ask to fall in love with him, you didn’t want to at the start. But you were so glad you did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know what you think!


End file.
